Dejavu
by canelita
Summary: Rosette reencarno olvido todo lo que conoció alguna vez pero que pasaría si volviese a encontrarse con Chrno en otra época donde la fuerza de los demonios es mas fuerte acaso ella lo recordaría 1 capitulo Recordando


El atardecer era hermoso poco a poco el sol se ocultaba en las montañas, se mecía débilmente la vida se le escapaba de las manos pero no se arrepentía había salvado a joshua su hermano, incluso había amado y aunque esos sentimientos jamás fueron revelados se sentía tranquila, volteo a verlo débilmente sonriéndole.

Entre abrió los labios, ya podía sentir la humedad en las mejillas-Chrno tengo mucho miedo de morir- Se aferro a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos azules que en ese momento tomaban un tono sombrío, aunque había tomado la decisión hacia ya mucho tiempo de entregar su vida para salvar a su hermano el miedo se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

-Rosette si tu mueres yo muero- Todo era su culpa el la estaba matando, era un cobarde debió a ver muerto en aquel momento a manos de Aion-No temas que yo estaré a tu lado-enterró sus dedos en la camisa blanca de la "Hermana", la ultima vez que lloro fue por…Maria magdalena pero esta vez seria diferente por que moriría al lado de la mujer que amaba y aunque no tuvo tiempo para decírselo tenia la firme esperanza que ella lo supiera.

El sol avanzaba más rápido de lo acostumbrado o acaso era el miedo que sentía, esos eran sus últimos minutos de vida coloco su mano en la madera del asiento la tibieza de la mano de Chrno le dio paz a su corazón…-Siempre quise decirte algo pero soy mala expresando mis sentimientos-Recargo la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando así que se limito a ver el atardecer, cuando el sol se oculto su vida se termino…

-- -- -- -- --

Año 2012

Tomo las armas y le apunto la primera bala le rozo la cabeza pero la segunda dio en el centro de su cráneo haciendo que el demonio se retorciera en el piso, se acerco lentamente…-Salva su alma señor-Dándole el ultimo disparo en el gran cuerno que lo convirtió en cenizas en segundos.

-Ha progresado mucho no cree-Ladeo el rostro para ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado que solo asentó con la cabeza.

-Nose por que esta tan interesado en esta muchachita Remington, es como cualquier otra-Apoyo ambas manos en el vidrio fijando la vista en la joven.

-Satella debería confiar mas en las personas-Quiso creer que el alma de Rosette Christopher seria perdonada pero fue condenada, aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a la reverenda "Eso solo es un mito" el sabia bien que el castigo por hacer pacto con un demonio, vivir atado vida tras vida a ese pacto.

-Se ha quedado muy serio Remington-Se recargo en el vidrio de espaldas y le sonrió…-Bueno presénteme a su protegida-Tenia sus dudas sobre Remington ser el presidente de la Asociación de Magdalena no lo dejaba exento al contrario desde el momento en que lo conoció noto algo distinto en el.

Corrió por todo el laberinto con el pecho subiendo y bajando estaba exhausta la prueba llevaba horas pensó que ser exterminadora seria mas fácil se apoyo en la pared con el arma hacia arriba rozando su rostro, al escuchar los ruidos cerca salio apuntando el arma miro a su alrededor ¿acaso había sido su imaginación?

-_**Rosette…-**_

Bajo el arma al escuchar el susurro tan cerca de su oído, cuando menos lo espero los rasguños en su espalda la hicieron voltear y tirar el arma al piso, se hinco observando al demonio de alas y grandes garras que se dirigía a ella a una velocidad impresionante pero sus reflejos eran buenos tomo el arma y le disparo una sola vez carbonizándolo.

-Buen trabajo ross-Le tendió la mano, de verdad que era impresionante la valentía de Maria magdalena…-Quiero presentarte a alguien Satella ella es Ross-.

-La famosa protegida de Remington- la muchacha frente a ella extendió la mano gentilmente pero Satella se limito a mirarla…-Bueno pensé serias mas grande- Sonrió burlonamente.

-Que…-Bajo la mano mirándola rencorosamente pero que se creía esa mujer que antipática y presumida incluso su forma de vestir, ¿Quién usaría un vestido tan despampanante y entallado al cuerpo?...-Bueno yo pensé que era mas joven- esos ojos azules seguían mirando de soslayo.

-Pero que haz dicho imprudente-Apretó los puños pero se detuvo recordando que ante todo era una dama y debía comportarse como tal.

-Ross, Satella estará a cargo de ti en las misiones- Les sonrió a ambas calmando la tensión generada no había duda la antipatía que sentían como en el pasado, ¿cuando terminaría esa carga de karma para Maria magdalena cuyo único pecado fue salvar a otros antes que así misma?

-Bueno si no hay de otra- Levanto el arma y apretó el gatillo inconcientemente provocando que el techo se derrumbara cayendo frente a Satella, Se dejo caer al piso con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Que acaso quieres matarnos!- Le arrebato la pistola no podía creer que esa muchachita hubiese llegado tan lejos…-Ten mas cuidado recuerda que no son balas comunes- Le dio la espalda y camino junto a remington.

-No fui yo- Ella y su mala suerte parecía que atraía el desastre a donde quiera que iba, por un instante se quedo mirando sus muñecas cubiertas por las vendas, el motivo de su distracción había sido esa voz… Rosette pero ese no era su nombre, esos sueños que tenia desde varios meses atrás no eran una coincidencia incluso sentía que algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando, cuando los estigmas en su piel brotaron todo se volvió diferente, fue cuando rémington la encontró de eso hacia ya seis años.

-- -- -- -- --

-Es nuestra primera misión juntas así que tengo dos reglas como tu superior, la primera es no te entrometas, la segunda es mantente alejada y solo ataca cuando te lo diga- Termino de ponerse el cinturón lleno de municiones, no le gustaba nada usar el uniforme de la asociación pero no había de otra.

Pero que mujer tan desesperante, se amarro las botas y miro su reflejo en el espejo, pantalones negros botas militares una camisa con signos que la protegerían y un chaleco repleto de armas nada mal…-Bueno mas vale nos apresuremos- Apretó el puño y sonrió su primera misión real le comprobaría a Satella lo fuerte que era.

-¡Pero que haces ross!- Disparaba lo mas rápido que podía pero el demonio al que se enfrentaban era muy veloz incluso para ella.

Le paso por un lado corriendo, concéntrate en un punto, disparo el impulso de la bala la mando volando algunos metros atrás, abrió los ojos impresionada se levanto y volteo a ver a Satella que se encontraba cubierta de escombros…-¿Soy buena o no?- Satella se levanto y le sonrió.

-Eres una impulsiva como se te ocurre usar un evangelion con un demonio tan insignificante- Antes que pudiera pronunciar algo mas el radio de su pantalón sonó lo tomo pegándolo a sus labios…-Aquí escuadrón uno cambio-

_**-Escuadrón uno se detecto energía maligna en el centro de San francisco.**_

-El cementerio…-Le hizo señas a la muchacha que seguía parada mirando a su alrededor…-Vamos tenemos otra misión esta vez no desperdicies las balas-.

-- -- -- --

-Pon una barrera investigare- Saco su arma y camino por el lugar cautelosamente, algo no andaba bien a pesar de las épocas en las que estaban los demonios se mantenían ocultos, energía maligna significaba un demonio muy fuerte lo suficiente para ser localizado.

-Satella tiene mal genio- Encajo el ultimo aparato la barrera se formo al instante, sonrió y corrió para alcanzar a su superior pero se detuvo en seco giro la cabeza y miro fijamente el árbol que sobresalía de los demás.

-_**Rosette….Rosette Christopher**_

Otra vez esa voz, se dio la vuelta ignorándola sea lo que sea aquello no era bueno, camino lentamente con la mano en su pantalón muy cerca de su pistola.

_**-Maria magdalena.**_

Abrió los ojos impactada Cayo al piso con las manos en la cabeza miles de imágenes se vinieron a su cabeza era un borbadeo taladrando su cerebro, abrió los ojos que estaban vacíos…-Chrno- Los cerro tapándose la cara…-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Su voz se escucho por todo el lugar mas que un grito de auxilio sonó a uno de desesperación.

-¡¡Ross!!- Corrió hasta ella cuando la vio en el piso se acerco lentamente, se hinco y retiro sus manos abrió los ojos impresionada, estaba llorando lagrimas de sangre y su mirada tan llena de dolor.

-Chrno…no quiero recordar-Se llevo una mano a la mejilla la alejo y pudo ver la sangre

-_**Rosette Christopher yo te ayudare a olvidar.**_

Se levanto para caminar al árbol que comenzó a marchitarse, ese cuervo parado en una de las ramas la observaba sigilosamente…-¿Cómo?- No quería tener todos esos recuerdos dentro de su mente algunos inconclusos otros tan claros.

-Entrégate a mi Maria magdalena- Le acaricio el cuello rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo esta vez no fallaría sus planes eran diferentes si corrompía a la santa el equilibrio se perdería…-Eres mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo-.

La respiración de el hombre detrás de ella la estremecía que era esa sensación de vació y al mismo tiempo se sentía completa ¿Era esa la tentación del mal?, si para olvidar tenia que vender su alma al diablo… ¿Lo haría?

-¡Déjala infeliz!-Apunto la pistola y sin pensarlo le disparo en la cabeza se esfumo como neblina parte de la oscuridad soltando a rosette que se desvaneció en el piso, soltó el arma y miro asombrada ese era el demonio que mencionaba remington, Aion pero por que estaba detrás de Ross.

-- -- -- -- --

-No pensé que las cosas empezarían tan rápido-Le acaricio la frente a la joven y volteo a ver a Satella que se notaba llena de dudas…-Quieres una explicación-Sonrió y fijo la vista en rosette…-Esta muchacha que vez aquí es una "Santa" destinada a sufrir vida tras vida y con ella las personas que amo en un pasado presente y futuro-Se alejo de la cama sentándose en una silla.

-Que quieres decir- Pocas veces se impresionaba por algo pero que tenia que ver ella en todo esto y Aion había vuelto eso significaba que las fuerzas oscuras se agitarían por su regreso.

-Satella tu eres parte del destino de Rosette, no tiene importancia el resto de la historia solo debes saber algo y es que la vida de Rosette esta destinada a ser muy corta- De que servia mencionar el resto de la historia si al final todo acabaría como inicio.

-Yo… que tengo que ver en esto… apenas la conozco- Eso le asustaba demasiado saberse involucrada en sucesos tan extraños Rosette una santa y ella parte de su destino…-¿A que te refieres?-No le quito los ojos de encima necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya.

-Tus dudas serán respondidas pero no ahora-Esto le demostraba que las vidas de los humanos estaban todas cruzadas, las desgracias que vendrían acaso ¿serian iguales a las del pasado? ¿Y si el destino puede ser modificado?, Aion no cometería los errores del pasado.

-¿Qué….paso?-Abrió los ojos que le ardían ahora recordaba todo se levanto precipitadamente…-¡Que me esta pasando!- Miro a Remington que le parecía todo menos confiable el… estaba involucrado quien era ella realmente.

-Rosette Christopher haz recuperado tus recuerdos-Se acerco a ella con el gesto tranquilo pocas veces se alteraba.

-¿Ese es mi verdadero nombre?… ¿Quién soy?- A pesar de tener grabadas en su memoria las imágenes de un pasado todo era tan confuso todo estaba tan pañoso Chrno el era un demonio pero que tenían que ver que los unía.

-Eres Rosette Christopher mejor conocida como Maria magdalena, perdón por engañarte todos estos años pero me encomendaron cuidarte y no debía revelarte quien eras en verdad-Le parecieron horas el silencio que guardo Rosette antes de hablar, sabia bien los reclamos que le esperaban pero estaba preparado para todo.

-No, yo soy ross- como podían cambiar las cosas en un segundo hace algunas horas era Ross y ahora…-Quien es Chrno que tengo que ver con el- Lo observo detenidamente.

-Tu eres su pactante, pero el ahora esta muerto…-Claro muerto era una palabra inexistente para un demonio que tarde o temprano aparecería en la vida de Rosette tenían un destino que cumplir.

Fijo la vista en Satella que se notaba igual de confundida, también tenia visiones de ella tan borrosas tan lejanas pero había una imagen muy presente en su cabeza la de Chrno tomando su mano que significaba eso solo había escuchado su nombre pero su cara era borrosa todo en el estaba a medias en su cabeza…-¿Quién eres tu?- Veía a Remington como su salvador el fue como un padre para ella era una huérfana y el le dio un hogar pero ahora no sabia que pensar de el.

-Eso no importa Rosette… que mas recuerdas-Cruzo sus manos nerviosamente el mayor de todos sus miedos era que recordara a joshua el había sido el causante de tan cruel destino, fue por eso que se vio en la penosa tarea de separarlos.

-Todo es tan confuso-Se llevo las manos a la cabeza apretándolas, no quería recordar nada era imposible acordarse de una vida pasada, las almas que se iban no volvían, pero no podía dejarse vencer no estaba en ella la palabra derrota.

-Recuerdas esto-Saco de su saco el reloj de la vida el causante del acortamiento de los días de Rosette.

-No-Por mas que lo miraba ese aparato no le traía recuerdos…-¿Qué es?- se levanto de la cama y lo tomo entre sus manos examinándolo.

-Es lo que te llevo a pecar, ya averiguaras las cosas todo a su tiempo-Le dio la espalda a ambas mujeres y salio de la habitación tenia ordenes estrictas de no revelar mas de la cuenta eso podría alterar el orden de las cosas.

-- -- -- -- --

-Otra vez en ese rincón- Sonrió complacida verlo en ese estado día tras día era reconfortante un demonio tan poderoso como el convertido en la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

-¿Qué quieres?- Siguió viendo el horizonte lleno de un rió rojo y un paisaje desalentador árboles secos y gritos horrorosos de las almas en pena esto era su vida diaria la muerte solo había sido el inicio nuevamente para el, en cambio para ella…

-Pensando en Rosette o mejor dicho Maria magdalena- Levanto una ceja y sonrió cuando Chrno lo miro tristemente no era capas si quiera de enfadarse que patético era…-Te alegrara saber que esta viva- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Que dices-Se levanto acercándose a la mujer demonio que sonreía burlonamente…-Eso no es posible las almas no vuelven- A pesar de ser un demonio le repugnaba ver de que seres tan desgraciados estaba rodeado.

-Error ella hizo un pacto contigo por lo tanto esta destinada a sufrir vida con vida- soltó algunas carcajadas, comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro.

-No es posible- le dio la espalda Rosette viva no podía ser eso significaba que Aion… había regresado eso explicaba los extraños sucesos en el Infierno, debía protegerla pero aun con sus cuernos y sus fuerzas recuperadas no era capas de salir del infierno no sin ayuda…

Continuara…


End file.
